Jōshōtsu (TBF)
Jōshōtsu (上昇つ Joushoutsu, Lit Translation, "The Risen One,") is a Stealth Force Officer holding the Lieutenant seat that had achieved a top-class multi-duty as a Shadow Squad Captain. He's been assigned the duties of arresting and assassinating rogue Soul Reapers. Appearance: Jōshōtsu has a regal, almost noble appearance when seen. He stands straight and tall, his angular shoulders giving him a crisp military stance, and reflects off his cold, cool gaze from his yellow eyes. He has unusual diagonally trimmed eyebrows, showing off his asian descent. He has a bowl-cut appearance for his hair, gleaning in a shiny visage as it hangs over his ears and down the back of his neck and jawbones. His face reflects the majority of his body, a pale soft complexion with little to no scars upon the surface of his body. Jōshōtsu usually wears a specialized uniform when on duty, wearing a pair of pauldrons on either shoulder as well as a black & blue uniform belonging to the Captain of the Shadow Squad. He dons a pair of white gloves and boots, reaching up to his forearms and shins, only taking off his gloves when in need for more rigorous swordplay. He often wears his Zanpakuto on either hip, showing his amidexterous ability openly. Personality: Jōshōtsu is a eerily calm, stoic, tactical individual, always measuring out his opponent's weaknesses ahead of time before encountering them. His vigorous studying of his targets and missions shows his determination to see every job done expeditiously and efficiently, not liking to leave any loose ends or leave anything to chance. His ability to study an opponent even up close is so great, he has a 90% fluency in judging their combat style(s), strength, and experience just by studying their physical appearance. Even when Jōshōtsu is surprised or guesses wrong in his opponents, he managed to retain a calm, placate attitude, never breaking his calm and focus in the line of fire. His duties are about as vigorous as his time keeping his missions perfectly in order. He takes every duty seriously, even keeping himself looking clean and fit for action or keeping his office clean. His respect to his superiors is on the verge of borderline worship, always keeping his superior at the top of his 'to-please' list and always is at his beck and call. The way he treats combat is that of a strict honor system when he meets an opponent he respects. He will give himself handicaps and even hand over the home field advantage to his opponent if his confidence to beat them is exceptionally high. If he doesn't respect them, he will try to kill them swiftly and without warning, having no qualms with using underhanded tactics against his foes. He often belittles people he views as lowly, hopeless, brash, or even failures he calls them 'trash', finding their usefulness is about as needed as mud on his boots. He'd often show them full extent of his abilities and give them a warning to keep their lives, but if they refuse, he has no regret in killing them instantly. This goes the same for humans, for he finds them on the lower level of 'evolution', finding them lacking in power or skill that a Soul Reaper can easily obtain with their many years to live longer than humans can. His view on rogues is that of utter disgrace and outrage, having little to no respect towards those he hunts. If they possess hollow powers, he finds them nothing more than an abomination and will hold no respect or acknowledgement of their abilities unless they absolutely best him in raw, open combat. Synopsis: The Hunter and the Disaster Tsubaki & Hashi ; Fragrance of Death, Soldier of the Mask (Brief cameo and interlude to The Hunter and the Disaster) History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Incredibly High Spiritual Power: Jōshōtsu has a high Spiritual Power, seen as rivaling that of a Captain of the Gotei 13. The strength of it is so great, that he had to practice years to just contain its monstrous strength. If ever fully released in tuned with his killing intent, it often frightens even the strongest of warriors and even inflicts psychological pain upon them. His Spiritual Pressure is on the point of being felt stabbed by dozens of needles simultaneously, over and over, only few with High Spiritual Power of their own can withstand the sensation and block out the pain caused by it. Spiritual Energy Manipulation: Jōshōtsu is a being who can manipulate both his own and other Spiritual Energies with great fluency, able to create the most finite changes in the air or on his body to complete or create techniques outside of Kido or other known techniques. Just what he is capable of doing with this particular feat of ingenuity and skill is still a mystery, though it is rumored to fuel his Illusion-based abilities... *''Mirage Illusions'': Like creating falsified images by leaking his Spiritual Energy into the air and manipulating its mass, Jōshōtsu can create duplicate copies of himself of a solid form to an extent as well as cloak himself for hidden attacks as well as other objects. *''Paralysis Inducement'': A temporary, yet effective technique by striking his killing intent with a pulse of his Spiritual Energy in a 360 radius, he can cause nearly all targets to feel a lapse of paralysis and have the inability to move or react to his follow-up attacks. The only real way to break free from this technique is to have a intense stab of pain run through the affected or somehow unleash their Spiritual Energy through their body to free themselves from its control. *''Slicing Spirit Cords'': Like forming the spiritual energy chains to trap opponents temporarily, Jōshōtsu can imitate this form by forming finitely crafted cords of his own Spiritual Energy to such a extent where it can completely immobilize his enemies if wrapped and timed correctly. When in this position, Jōshōtsu can tighten the cords as much as he wants, and can even induce enough friction and strength to slice through the target's body. Only things to really keep from destroying the body would be a high level Flash Step/Sonido, a raw burst of Spiritual Energy, or strong Hierro. *''Spell Dispersement'': Another unique ability he possesses, is the ability to negate or disperse incoming spells or Cero towards his self or redirect them, minimizing damage. However, the higher degree in skill of the practitioner and the higher quality spell or technique makes this harder and more dangerous for himself to use, so he only uses it sparingly. Zanjutsu Master: Jōshōtsu has a high degree within swordsmanship, having trained in nearly seven forms of sword fighting and still learning more to hone and raise his skills. His ability with the blade is near unquestionable, able to challenge Captain-level opponents and easily match their skill and even overcome them with sheer ferocity and well-timed strikes, using his cunning keen intelligence to better his use of his blades. Iaido: One of the few individuals who knows the form of unsheathing and resheathing one's weapon while simultaneously striking the target, its speed and unpredictability in its form makes Jōshōtsu one of the few swordsmen to use it effectively against his enemies as well as strike fear into the hearts of many who dueled him. Fukusū Sōdoāto (複数のソードアートを, Lit Translation, "Multiple Sword Art,"): A specialized art of sword fighting that few ever master due to its unorthodox complexity and difficulty to master. However, if used correctly, can make even the most trained and talented swordsman fall prey to its ingenious continuous flow of swordplay as well as the many different techniques and angles that gives one capability over it. Jōshōtsu is one of the few individuals who can master this type of combat style. Vibration Blade: By channeling one's physical energy to a hyper extent through the arms and into the palms of the sword wielding hand(s), it increases the sharpness of the sword's edge, causing incredible piercing damage against its targets. Hakuda Master: Well versed in using one's body as a weapon, Jōshōtsu can disable most inexperienced to less powerful combatants with just his hands and feet. Having learned tactics and strategies involved in this art about as much as his swordsmanship, Jōshōtsu is able to fend off highly skilled hand-to-hand combatants with ease and swift speed, training his body to perfection allowing his senses and reaction timing to be accelerated even further than what swordsmanship has allowed him. Tessō (Lit Translation, "Iron Palm,"): A Hakuda technique, harnessing one's physical energy into a single palm strike, Jōshōtsu at max power can smash a Menos Grande's mask into pieces with a single blow. Miko Zanshu (巫女斬首, Lit Translation, "Maiden Beheading,"): A Hakuda technique involving two knife handed strikes towards the throat of the target. With enough force rendered, this can actually accomplish a literal beheading of the target's head. At minimal, it can break the trachea and/or snap the neck. Kidō Master: A forthmost expert in using Kidō spells, Jōshōtsu can deploy spells in rapid succession with each other as well as eliminate the need for incantations and numbers while retaining their fullest power. Having been taught many spells, Jōshōtsu has always looked to new ways to combine and innovate spells effectively in order to eliminate his enemies or defend against techniques. Hohō Master: A master in the arts of the Flash Step and other high speed movement techniques, Jōshōtsu can move with incredible high speeds and long distances with minimal effort. Jōshōtsu has also learned the Onmitsukidō techniques within Flash Steps, allowing him near unparalleled specialty 'Steps' that can outmaneuver and surprise even the fastest of opponents. High Resilience/Endurance: Jōshōtsu can take high amounts of punishment and damage while remaining in optimum capacity, boasting vitality that only Captains would brag about. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Dimension Creation Boxes: Pouring his Spiritual Energy into these 'Pocket Dimension Boxes', Jōshōtsu can create barriers, prisons, weapons, and even summon 'allies' and semi-sentient subordinates to serve his purposes and goals. The limit to how many boxes he carries or how often he can activate these boxes and retrieve said dimensions is unknown. Kidō-Craft Replicant Swords: His Zanpakuto's unique appearance was purposely duplicated into three identically Kidō-Crafted replicant swords, all equally sharp and can channel Kidō and Spiritual energy as if it really was his own Zanpakuto. However, none of them possess the same unique attributes or powers his Zanpakuto does. Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: His Zanpakuto has a unique medieval appearance, taking the form of a horned guard and pommel in the shade of dark crimson with a double edged 4 1/2 ft long blade. Release Call & Name: Strike Relentlessly, Supurittā (スプリッター, Lit Translation, "Splitter.") Shikai Form & Abilities: Supurittā takes the form of a medieval double-edged sword, not reverting from its sealed form but merely flashes blue a split second before resuming its original appearance. Its main ability is the high-sped swings its able to use, then splitting them in mid-air. The number of splits a slash can preform vary in both strength and speed. Bankai Name: '''Bankai, Sekai Supurittā (世界スプリッター, Lit Translation, "World Splitter.") '''Bankai Form: His Zanpakuto becomes a elaborately designed black hilt and guarded claymore, also donning a set of black armor in a fashion that of a dark knight, blasting a eery dark blue Spiritual Energy around himself in activating it. Bankai Abilities: The strength and speed of the splits within his slashes are exponantially increased, able to send spiritron filled blasts of split slashes at his opponents or a singular condensed swing with a high cutting power and penetration quality. His armor allows himself to sift spiritual energy to absorb and repel attacks, also regenerating itself a number of times with his own personal stores of Spiritual Power, though this becomes taxing after awhile as he cannot regenerate physical injuries. His strength is also incrased along with speed, allowing him to move at greater speeds and strike with greater strength than what he was at sealed or Shikai form. Behind the Scenes/Trivia: In progress... Quote(s): In progress...